This research examines the relationships if any between the gender role orientation of juveniles and their patterns of involvement in delinquency. A self-report method is used and public school students in grades 8 through 12 in a large southeastern city comprise the sample. The data analysis focuses on a specification of the conditions under which gender role orientation and patterns of delinquency involvement co-vary. On the basis of the research findings, the theoretical linkage between gender role and deliquency are modified and refined.